The New Kid
by AngelOfThursday67
Summary: Dean Winchester came late to class with a backpack slung lazily over his Leather jacket, and a shit eating smirk Hurt!Dean
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry I've been inactive recently. I've been on holidays and just haven't been up to writing plus, my uncle (who is the best by the way) got me a new laptop … A MACBOOK AIR! Which I love. my old computer was a dell inspiron 15. It was a good computer but I have always loved apple more. It's nice to have everything connected now. But I'm still getting used to the key board since it's not as wide as my old keyboard, I'm also been moving files and documents from device to device. I've also found a good streaming website. / not only is it good and not as dodgy as others you can download the show or movie. I've been downloading all the supernatural episodes and putting them on my new Seagate expansion drive. I'll probably add some other movies and shows, but for now I still have to download season 6, 8 and 11.**

* * *

James Howard had been teaching for 20 years now. He had discovered many important things during his time as a high school teacher. First was that he liked order. It had only taken a couple years in the classroom to discover that if you wanted the kids to listen, you had to be strict. Kids wanted to be smart and often thought of themselves higher if they were able to fight with the teacher. James quickly found out that they best way to keep order in the classroom was to find the trouble makers and quickly take care of the problem. He liked routine and that day-to-day routine helped run in the classroom. He was able to read his students well, he liked when they were shallow and obvious, giving his just the information he needed.

So, when he found out his was getting a new student in his English class he wasn't happy. It was later in the year, so at this point it either meant a pissed off kid that didn't want to move. Or a trouble maker. He didn't know what was worse.

Monday came to fast and soon it was second period. James waited for all the students to get seated in the classroom, and he was surprised when he found no Dean Winchester amongst them. The class became rowdy and James fought hard to not scream at them all. The arrival of Dean Winchester didn't help at all. He strolled in 10 minutes late, with a backpack slung over his leather jacket shoulder. With a confident walk and a cocky grin. Anything but new kid standard.

"Mr Winchester" He said in his hard voice that normally made students shut up and listen. But Dean just sent another one of those cocky smirks.

"Got lost." Was all that Dean said, he handed James a screwed-up paper slip, then he walked to the back row. And he slumped into his chair. James noticed in the way that the boy sat down. It was sloppy enough to be a teenage boy, but it was graceful and calculated in a professional way.

James noticed all the girls staring at the teen. Dean noticed it too but brushed it off with a smile and a grin.

"Ok class get out your copy of ancient civilisations" James said as he spoke to the class. He watched as the class each took out a copy of the text book. Dean however made no move to retrieve his. Dean and him held a stare. The teens face suddenly shifting from cocky to lethal. James found it hard to believe that Dean could even use a face like that. He felt uncomfortable under Dean's stare and he looked away. When he looked back, Dean's face was cocky once again. "Dean where's your copy of the text book?" he asked.

"Don't have it" Dean said, another grin sliding into place. Again, he held a stare. The class looked between the two early, waiting to see what would happen.

"And why is it that you feel the need not to bring the right essentials to class?" James responded trying to outsmart the teen and get the advantage on the situation.

"Not going to be here long enough" Dean replied, "will be outta' her in the next couple weeks, don't need to spend money on stupid textbook when you have already learnt it in the last 3 schools" Dean said shrugging and sinking back into his seat.

"Mr Winchester, you will not be smart with me" James said, bringing out a hard-deep voice.

"or what? You'll give me detention?" Dean asked pouting his lip out "Not like I haven't had detention before, does it change anything? I don't think so"

James felt himself becoming angrier and could feel the heat creeping up his face. But he could see the smirk on Dean and knew that Dean wanted to get him worked up. The best he could do was stay calm and outsmart the teenager. "Don't be smart with me, or maybe we will have to call you parents to the school." Normally that card worked. Kids didn't want their parents involved and would often back down at this point.

"Just me Sir, dad's away at work, so good luck with that" Dean smirked again, obviously knowing he was winning the conversation. James found himself working hard to read Dean. He wasn't like other kids and he wasn't easy to read.

"well, we will call you mum then Dean, if you continue to act like this then we will punish you." James finally though he had won when the grin slid of Dean's face.

"Oh do call me when he get hold of her, didn't know teachers had the ability to talk to the dead" He snapped out.

James felt himself deflate. God he didn't know the boy's mother was dead, "Bring your book to class next time Dean"

* * *

Tuesday rolled around and so did Dean, again 10 minutes late to class and a feeble excuse. James noticed that he wore all no name brands. The clothes were worn and threadbare, there were stains on all the clothes he wore, mostly dirt and grass stains, but once he could of sworn there was one that looked a lot like blood. All of Dean's clothes had holes and rips in them, and he always wore that dam leather jacket to class. It looked old but well taken care of, and James wouldn't have been surprised if it was the only piece of clothing Dean took care of.

James noticed that Dean never seemed to pay attention in class. He would flirt with the girls around him. Using his charming smile and smooth lines. Fidgeting with pens and tapping his foot quickly on the floor. But when James called on his he almost always had the correct answer. He was able to listen and be aware of his surroundings while he concentrated in getting into a girl's pants. James was fed up of trying to out smart the teen. Dean was like a predator, he was always on the look out and he never let anyone out of his sight.

James felt that he had met his match with this over confident, swaggering teen.

It was going to be a long year.

* * *

James and Dean developed an interesting relationship. Dean turned up late to almost every class. Coming up with signed excuses to get out of detention. He always did his homework although it was to the bare minimum every time. His essays were shot and blunt saying no more than they needed to say. Yet every point was smart but not thought out. His hand writing was rushed and quick, but had a neat look to it. He didn't talk about his family in any of the essays that James provided but instead made up stories about him and his family hunting werewolves, and digging up corpse so they could burn the bones and stop a vengeful ghost.

Dean often found ways to annoy James as much as necessary. Even going to the extent to write his Latin essay, in Latin.

It took days to translate, but when he did. There were no words wrong. Knowing the no teenage boy could write a full essay in Latin he told the boy to write Latin in the next class.

And he did.

For the whole class, he wrote in fluent Latin. He spoke in Latin too, answering all James questions in the ancient language with perfect fluency, and no hesitation.

But James could of sworn though that most of his questions were answer in crude words.

What teenage boy new fluent Latin he didn't know. But Dean was starting to get on his nerves.

* * *

Another class came around and as expected Dean didn't turn up on time. Instead he turned up 10 minutes late and another feeble excuse why he couldn't find his way to class. James found himself hoping Dean wouldn't stay at the school long.

Although when Dean came to class today. It was with a black eye, split lip and bruised knuckle. Although the shit eating grin on his face was still in place.

"Mr Winchester, what is the meaning of this" He snapped at the boy. Dean turned around quickly, his grin still in place.

"ran into a door Sir," Dean offered. But they both knew it was a lie.

"Sit down Mr, Winchester" James said pointing to a chair at the front of the classroom. Ignoring the teacher Dean sat down at the back of the classroom.

"Dean have you seen the nurse yet?" James asked.

"No, don't need to" Dean said shrugging and focusing on the wood of his desk.

"Well then go to the nurse then" James snapped pointing to the door. Dean grungy got up and swaggered towards the door, sending a wink at one of the girls before leaving.

James didn't buy Dean excuse of walking into a door. He suspected the boy got into his fair amount of fights. He often heard the girls sharing stories and rumours about the teen, and it seemed like Dean snagged up all the girls.

Apparently Dean and his family had moved into one of the crap motels along the highway. James had heard the rumours that Dean went to the local bars and hustled pool, every night. He had heard that his father was almost never home, and he didn't care about him. Others said he was spy for the government, or part of some cult. He often heard about Dean hard way of living. Some said he ate out of a trash can. Others said he stole food. Some swore they had seen Dean steal a loaf of bread and run back to the run down, 2 star motel. James had heard the Dean had a little brother. Sam. James had seen Sam around the school. If Sam was indeed Dean's little brother, well they were very different. Sam was short and little for his age. He was scrawny and he was guarded, he kept to himself and he tried to stray away from attention. His large hazel eyes and a mop of brown hair got most of the women teachers melting. Sam was smart, he had heard the stories shared in the staff room, and apparently, Sam knew Latin as well. James found himself scowling, Latin was a hard language and would take years to learn. Why their father would teach them that he didn't know, maybe they taught themselves. Maybe they were seeking attention. James found himself wondering more about the Winchester boys.

"What has he done now" James wondered out loud, as he heard Dean's heavy boots make their way down the hall. Dean had probably picked a fight or stolen someone's girlfriend.

"Someone beat up his little brother Sir" One of the girls piped up. James head snapped up frowning at her.

One of the other girl in the classroom also piped up "No one touches Dean Winchesters little brother" She said as if it explained everything. James nodded. He didn't know what he expected, but it certainly wasn't that.

* * *

The next time Dean came to class he came strolling in with a scowl printed on his face. He sent a grin James way, but the grin was wiped off his face and he was scowling again when he reached the back of the classroom. He sank into his seat heavily and sat staring at James unblinking.

James had the uncertain feeling of a lion and a gazelle. But he didn't feel like the dominate one. Students never had this effect on James and he found himself wondering what Dean had been through and seen that made him so _dangerous._

Quickly recovering James started teaching the lesson. But his mind kept wandering back to Dean, his eyes always finding their way back to the teenager moping at the back of the classroom.

It didn't go unnoticed by Dean. He always sent either a grin or a scowl his way.

James knew Dean was smart. He saw the way Dean could answer questions, and he didn't exactly slack off. James knew that is Dean could try he would easily get into college. James found it annoying that you had to be pretty and dumb to be popular in school. If you were smart you were considered a nerd. So, with Dean's bad boy exterior people didn't think that Dean had the brains.

But James could see past that easily seeing past his act, and seeing the smarts that he withheld. He could see that although Dean didn't like school, he didn't not want to learn. He watched Dean in his classes. Flirting with girls over his books, leaning back in his chair and bluntly disobeying rules.

Dean acted like he had better things to do than be in school. Like he didn't fit in. But James wished Dean would just try.

When James looked past Dean again he noticed that Dean had stopped paying attention. Instead he chose to look out the window, which had a perfect view to the school oval. He saw Dean frowning at whatever he saw out there, his brows furrowing together. Then out of nowhere the frown turned to downright dangerous. His hands forming to fists by his side, and before James could talk to him he was speeding out of the classroom.

James yelled after him, but naturally Dean didn't come back. So instead he followed the rest of the classroom and looked out of the window. Within seconds of James making his way over to the window he saw Dean burst out from the school building. He watched in horror as Dean ran towards a group of people.

Pushing the three jocks roughly out of the way, James watched as Dean ran towards a young kid laying on the ground. Deans hands searched over the kid's body. Helping the kid to his feet Dean turned around facing the three jocks.

James watched in fascination as the jocks and Dean exchanged a couple words. The kid got up to his feet, and within seconds he was being pushed behind Dean. The older boy immediately taking a protective stance over the younger teen.

One of the jocks laughed and that was all it took for Dean to explode. Within seconds the jock and Dean were throwing fists. James barely heard the class behind him screaming and yelling over the rushing in his ears.

Dean moved with practised ease. Easily dodging the inexperienced jock. Dean defended his upper body and throwing punches when the other teen was unsuspecting. Dean finally got a soiled punch in the face to the jock and to James horror the boy fell to the ground like a stone. And he didn't get back up.

With their leader down the other boys had steam coming out their ears. They both exchanged a look before charging like bulls towards Dean. James didn't know what he expected. Dean to back down maybe, maybe for him to be knocked around and outnumbered by the two strong built boys.

But he didn't expect Dean to _grin_ as he easily involved himself in the fight. Dean kicked, punched and dodged with ease.

At one point the younger boy got out from past Dean and got in the middle of the fight. James feared the worst for the younger boy. But just like Dean he used the same moves and fought easily.

But soon Dean was pushing the younger boy behind him and _laughing_ as he fought the boys.

Soon all three boys were on the ground and Dean was checking out the younger boy again. With some words exchanged, some playfully shoving and shy smile from the younger boy, Dean pulled them both up and they both walked up to the school building. When the disappeared back inside James turned back towards his class.

"When Dean comes back into the classroom, you are to say silent and not comment on anything said" He told them sternly. The class just started back "Do you understand?" He yelled. The class quickly nodded.

A couple minutes later Dean walked back into the class with a shit eating grin on his face. He completely ignored the teacher and went to sit back at his desk.

"Dean what do you think you were doing out there" James asked him.

Dean slowly turned around, with an eye roll and a shrug he replied, "Beating up some guys that deserved it"

"Why?" He scowled.

"I told you like two seconds ago" Dean said rudely "They deserved it.

"They didn't deserve it" James argued back. "Go to the principal's office, your father will be called."

Dean's face remained unchanged. With a shrug, he turned and started to move out of the classroom. Before he walked out the door he turned toward James and stared him dead in the eyes "I don't care who you are, or who your connected with. No one touches Sammy, you saw the consequences. No one touches my little brother"

And then he was gone.

* * *

Dean didn't come to school the next day.

James wondered if his family took off. The class murmured when Dean didn't waltz into class 10 minutes late. He heard students in the hallways gossiping about him. James heard through other teachers that Sam didn't come to class today either. So, James wondered again, if the last thing Dean would ever say to him was that no one touches Sammy.

* * *

The next day Dean did turn up. Although his was 20 minutes later to class. James was in the middle of teaching; half the class had stopped sneaking glances to the door waiting for their ring leader to waltz into class.

After what seemed like forever the Dean opened. James waited to see Dean's trademark grin. But it was gone, along with his cocky walk, and his _colour_. James was too busy staring as Dean stumbled into class pale and sweaty. Navigating his way through the rows of desk and chairs, occasionally leaning slightly on the desks. When he finally reached the back of the classroom he fell onto his seat heavily.

"Dean are you okay" James asked hesitantly. Dean looked up, his eyes distant and foggy. His head tilted like he was trying to understand what had just been said, and after a couple seconds of silence Dean nodded.

The kid looked terrible, but another glance at Dean he continued to teach the class, occasionally sneaking glances back at Dean.

After 10 minutes, it was clear that Dean had fallen asleep. His hand resting on his hand, his eyes closed. But even though he was asleep James could see the pain lines evident on his face.

"Winchester" He growled, anger creeping into his voice. Dean made no move.

"Winchester!" He growled again, but again Dean didn't stir. The kid next to Dean nudged him lightly, a small attempt to help a fellow classmate. James watched in horror as Dean's elbow slipped and his head fell limply onto the desk.

"Dean!" He cried running to the back of the classroom faster than he had ever done before. He dropped heavily to his knees and grunted slightly from the harsh contact to the ground, he knew he would see bruises tomorrow.

"Dean, Dean you with me" He cried as he pulled Dean muscular form from the chair and onto his back on the ground. He slapped the boy's cheek lightly in attempt to make him stir. Dean's head only lolled uselessly to the side. His face pale under the lights.

"Everybody step back give him some room" He growled at the kids steadily growing around him. He reached to Dean's neck and relaxed slightly at the pulse still going strong beneath his fingers.

"You go get the first aid kit" James said pointing at a trembling girl. He growled in frustration again as the circle around him and Dean grew closer "Back off" He yelled, The crowed around him moving back.

He took the first aid kit gratefully as It was shoved in his face. "Call 911" He said to the young boy closet to him and he smiled reassuringly to the boy as he fumbled in his pocket trying to retrieve his phone.

"Alright Dean lets see what going on" He said more to himself than to the kid on the floor. Gently he eased Dean's shirt up and gasped at the sight that met him. Blacks, blues and yellows littered Dean's chest and abdomen. There was a bump near his sternum that looked like a broken rib, and multiple cuts all steadily leaking blood. "Holy shit" He breathed. This was not good.

"Dean! Dean!" A small voice shouted from the classroom door. James watched as a young boy pushed his way through the crowed, landing quickly on his knees.

"No, No Dean" He whispered, his hands ghosting over the broken teen body. He put his fingers at Dean's pulse and sighed. "Dean you said you were alright" the boy whispered with tears pricking his eyes.

"Woah kid don't worry he's going to be alright, the nurse is coming you need to back off" James said, trying to keep the situation under control

"You back off" The young kid growled "He's my brother"

So this was the young Winchester that shouldn't be touched.

"Ok you need to-"

James was cut off as Sam growled at him again "You need to monitor his breathing, tell me if anything changes. We need to keep him stable until the ambulance arrives." The Sam was rambling to Dean as they both heard the approaching sirens.

"Com' on Dean com' on" Sam whispered. "You have to be alright."

* * *

James doesn't know what he's doing outside Dean Winchesters room. He watches as Sam curls up on the bed next to Dean, the boys dad stroking their hair. He thinks he shouldn't be here. But he can't shake the feeling of Dean away, Although the kid pushed his buttons, Dean was a good kid.

* * *

Days later the Winchesters leave.

They leave memories behind, good and bad. James wishes that he could see the door open and the cocky teenager waltz into class.

But all the kids come on time to class.

And none of the have a leather jacket with a backpack slung over one shoulder and a shit eating grin.

James will remember Dean Winchester.

And he will always remember

 _Winchesters are more than just rifles._

 _End._

 **Leave a review please, do you think I should write a sequel where James meets adult Sam and Dean.**


	2. The Sequel Is Up

**Hey everyone, who is following this story. Just letting you know the sequel is up its called "Seeing you again" enjoy and please review.**


End file.
